


You Move In Circles Hoping No One's Gonna Find Out

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Rich dares Michael to kiss his crush at midnight on New Years Eve





	You Move In Circles Hoping No One's Gonna Find Out

“Who’s ready for my new years party?!” Jake shouted from the staircase.

Everyone cheered.

To Michael, it really felt like everyone from school was there. 

The house was swamped with high schoolers in various states of inebriation.

He was hiding in the corner of the kitchen, watching as various people came in to get drinks and then fucked off elsewhere. He had heard a couple of kids talking about getting high in one of the spare bedrooms, but he had promised Jeremy he’d be his designated driver so he didn’t go to seek them out. 

Plus he wasn’t sure how well that would go, considering he didn’t know any of the kids smoking up.

It also meant he was painfully sober in the middle of a raging party.

He half wished he could go hide in the bathroom like at the last halloween party, but after admitting to that episode to Jeremy, Jeremy had promised he’d make sure Michael was alright at this one. He had also been given a personal invite to this party- which baffled him- so it wasn’t like he had to hide that he was there.

Jake and the others had been making sure to include him in things ever since he rescued them from the squppening. 

He was pretty sure it was out of thanks and not a genuine attempt at friendship, so he still tried to distance himself from them. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it, to be honest.

On the one hand, it was cool to hang out with new people and of course he got to hang out with Jeremy more than during the squip bullshit, on the other he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He wondered if Jeremy would choose them over him again.

“Mikey-bro!” A hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder and Rich all but materialized in front of him, tearing him out of his thoughts and making him nearly jump out of his skin.

“Rich. You scared me.” He clutched at his chest.

Rich laughed. “Sorry, man. You looked out of it. You high?”

“Nah. I’m designated driver for Jeremy tonight. Also how many times do I have to tell you, my name is Michael, not Mikey.”

Rich waved his words away. “You gotta loosen up!”

“I’ll loosen you up.” Michael grumbled.

“Anytime, baby.” Rich wiggled his eyebrows at him, causing him to blush as he realized the implications of what he had said. “But I have it on good authority that you’d rather be loosening someone else up.”

“Please. Stop talking.”

“Maybe you’d like to-”

Michael clamped a hand over Rich’s mouth, which only succeeded in muffling his words. 

Rich continued to wiggle his eyebrows and Michael could still surmise the gist of Rich’s filthy thought, though. He licked his hand, making him pull away in disgust. 

“Gross, dude.”

“ _You and him, baby, ain’t nothin but mammals so you should do it like they do on the discovery channel~_ ” Rich sang, thrusting his hips suggestively.

“Why are you like this.” Michael deadpanned.

“I could totally find a place for you guys to get at each other!” He offered, looking around. “Hey tall-aaa--”

Michael clamped his hand over Rich’s mouth again, glaring. “No. Not a word.”

Rich gave him his best puppy eyes.

“I mean it, Rich. He doesn’t need to know.”

There was a sudden commotion as Jeremy emerged from a clump of people and stumbled over.

Michael let go of Rich’s mouth in favor of catching his best friend before his face met the floor. “Jesus, Jeremy. We’ve only been here like two hours.”

Jeremy straightened up, smiling sheepishly. “I just tripped, don’t worry. I’m not- I’m not drunk yet.”

Michael eyed him.

He didn’t seem drunk, just a little rumpled.

“What have you been doing?” He asked, tugging on the hem of Jeremy’s shirt so it sat properly on his body.

“Brooke wanted to cuddle on the couch. And then Jenna joined in. And then the others all piled on.” He told them, waving a hand towards the vague direction of the living room. “But I heard you calling for me so I escaped.” He said, turning to Rich. “What’s up?”

Rich grinned deviously and Michael could feel his stomach sinking. “Michael here was just telling me how he always wanted to play truth or dare!”

Jeremy tilted his head at Michael. “Really?”

Michael smiled what was probably more of a grimace. “Oh, absolutely. It has always been my dream to do embarrassing acts in front of everyone at school.”

Either the sarcasm wasn’t blatant enough or Jeremy was a shade more inebriated that he had thought, because he just shrugged and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go see if the others want to play.” He wandered back out to the living room.

Michael turned to Rich who looked infuriatingly smug. “I am going to murder you in your sleep.”

They used an empty bottle to pick who would be asked truth or dare so nobody could pick on any one particular person. The game was interrupted a couple times whenever one of the drunker people got confused and thought they were playing spin the bottle, but other than that the game went pretty smoothly.

Michael thanked his lucky stars every time the bottle was spun and it didn’t land on him. He was even more thankful when Rich’s spins didn’t land on him.

The most he had had to do was tell a couple awkward truths (the longest he’d gone without showering and had he been caught mastrubating by his parents before) and one embarrassing dare (sing your favorite song). 

But it would not last.

Finally, when people were starting to get bored of the game, Rich spun and, like a magnet, the bottle was drawn to Michael.

Michael groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“Truth or dare, Michael?” Rich asked, slyly.

Michael was torn; if he said truth, he knew Rich would just ask if he liked Jeremy, but if he said dare he could make him do something worse. He knew he was fucked. He looked up and stared at Rich, begging with his eyes not to do this to him but there was no sympathy staring back. “Fuck it. Fine. Dare.” He said, sealing his fate.

Rich’s conniving smirk grew. “Is your crush here?”

Michael forced himself not to glance at Jeremy next to him. “That’s not a dare.”

“Alright. It’s almost midnight. So. If your crush _is_ here, I dare you to kiss them at midnight.”

The urge to throttle him was strong.

Jeremy put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, drawing his attention. “Hey, you don’t have to do what he says. It’s just a stupid game.”

“If you don’t, I’ll tell them.” Rich threatened.

“That’s not fair, Rich! You can’t just out someone’s crush like that!”

They started bickering, Jeremy doing his best to defend Michael

The game dissolved as people grew more interested in watching the fight.

Michael scooted away, feeling the prying eyes of all the people around them, then stood up and escaped to the patio, glad that the french doors that lead to it had curtains.

He sighed, staring up at the stars, and shaking the anxiety and anger out of himself.

It was chilly out, but the cool air helped settle him down again.

There was a click and footsteps behind him.

He glanced back to see Jeremy frowning as he closed the french doors.

“Hey, Rich says you don’t have to do the dare.” Jeremy told him. “Of course I had to threaten to deck him to get him to let up, but the point is you don’t have to.”

Michael shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh are they not at the party? It feels like _everyone_ is here.”

Michael just shrugged again, sinking back into his hoodie and turning back to the stars. “Do you have someone to kiss at midnight?” He asked, changing the subject slightly.

Jeremy graciously allowed it, though he blushed as he joined Michael in staring out at the stars. “I don’t think the person I like likes me back.”

Michael frowned. “Why wouldn’t they? You’re amazing! We really need to work on your self esteem.”

“I also… well. I don’t really deserve them.”

“What are they, an angel or something?”

“Sometimes I wonder.” Jeremy muttered.

Michael sighed. “There’s so many people out there, sometimes I feel like the person I like doesn’t really see me. Sometimes it feels like no one does.”

Jeremy turned to him. “I know it doesn’t help any with your crush, but I want you to know that I see you, Michael. I’m sorry I blocked you out when the squip-”

“No, I get it.” Michael turned to him, too. “You’ve already apologized, it’s ok.”

“You’re still my favorite person.” Jeremy told him, his words almost drowned out as people started chanting.

“Ten!”

Michael looked up into Jeremy’s eyes and saw he was being sincere.

“Nine!”

“Right back atcha.” He replied, blushing a little.

“Eight!”

“Sorry you’re stuck with me-”

“Seven!”

“Instead of your crush.” Jeremy told him.

“Six!”

“What if I told you-”

“Five!”

“You _are_ my crush?”

“Four!”

Jeremy blinked.

“Three!”

“What?”

“Two!”

Michael drew closer to him, blushing.

“One!”

He quickly went on his tiptoes so he could peck Jeremy on the cheek.

Jeremy entire face went bright red.

“Ah. I. Uh. I’m sorry! I just got carried away and the dare and I’m just gonna-” Michael backpedaled away from Jeremy quickly.

“Michael!” Jeremy advanced on him.

“Don’t hit me!” Michael said, turning to run. He lost his footing, though, and just as he started to fall Jeremy caught his hand.

The momentum was too much, though, so he ended up falling over anyways, dragging Jeremy down so he ended up landing on top of him with a grunt.

“Why would I hit you?” Jeremy asked as they regained their bearings. He quickly caught Michael’s other wrist and pinned him down so he couldn’t escape.

“I don’t know! Because you’re mad at me?” Michael still tried to struggle out of his grip.

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Cause- because I _kissed_ you and I told you I liked you! I know you don’t like me like that- and I’ve ruined our friendship! Just let me be swallowed up by the ground so I can die!” Michael begged.

“No.” Jeremy said, decidedly. “I’m not going to do that.”

“Why not? It’d be easy!”

“Because I like you, too, you idiot!”

Michael was so startled he stopped struggling. Then he redoubled his efforts. “You’re just saying that because you’re drunk! Don’t lie to me to make me feel better.”

Jeremy blinked again. “I haven’t drunk anything tonight, though. I was going to but the cuddle pile happened and then we started playing truth or dare.”

“Then why do you smell like booze?”

“Chloe spilled her drink on me when I was escaping the cuddle pile.”

“Oh. Great. I told you I liked you when you were _sober_ , now there’s no chance you’ll forget. Please let me just die.”

“Michael, you’re being stupid. I just told you I liked you, too!”

It took a second for that fact to sink in.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’.”

Michael stared up at Jeremy who stared back. “So…”

“Oh my god just kiss already!” Rich shouted.

They both looked over towards where the voice came from to see all of their friends piled up at the patio doorway, watching them.

“Oh my god- Fuck off!” Jeremy yelled back, laughing a little. He turned back to Michael, who was blushing again. He let go of one of Michael’s hands so he could cup his cheek as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Cheering erupted from the peanut gallery at the patio door, and Michael flipped them off with his free hand.

Jeremy drew away to smile stupidly at him.

“So you think I’m an angel, huh?” Michael teased.

“Maybe a fallen one, with how much you want to go into the ground.”

“So would that make me the devil?”

Jeremy’s eyes glazed over as he imagined Michael with devil horns and a tail. “I think I know what you should dress up as next halloween.”

“Oh my god. You’re such a fucking furry.”

“See- you’re already taking the lord’s name in vain! And I’m not a furry! The devil isn’t an animal. I think.”

Michael laughed a little at his puzzled face, and pulled him back down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written!
> 
> Thanks to The Referencer for the prompt!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925)
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
